Fluorescent tube light fixtures are commonly found in offices, institutions, shops, garages and many other places. A typical fixture includes a reflector accommodating several tube lights in parallel. Each light is mounted between opposed pin-type receptacles spaced, for example, 48″ apart to receive electrically joined bi-pin connectors found on opposite ends of conventional fluorescent tube lights. The lights are sometimes installed into the fixture receptacles one end at a time, albeit one can insert both ends of the tube into the fixture receptacles at the same time.
LED-based replacement lights are now available for fluorescent tube lights and can be installed or plugged into fixtures normally intended for conventional fluorescent tube lights, usually after removal of the ballast. Because the LEDs and other components within some LED-based replacement lights provide a complete circuit from the pins on one end of the tube to the pins on the other end of the tube, a shock hazard exists if a person installs such a replacement light in a “hot” feature one end at a time; i.e., after installing the pins at one end into the receptacle of a hot fixture, one can receive a shock if one touches the pins at the other end.